


cherry lipgloss smile

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Boats and Ships, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seasickness, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick doesnotlike boats. Or water. But he does like a certain drummer.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	cherry lipgloss smile

**Author's Note:**

> so many _Rio _vibes. i’m off for a few days so expect a lot of fic!!__

_1982_

Roger feels the fresh ocean air whipping around him, lost in a daydream as he stares out at the waves rolling by. They rock the boat back and forth, an unsteady swaying that forces him to hold onto the railing. He was never bothered by the unpredictable motion.

The camera is rolling, Simon in front of it lip syncing along to _Rio_ just above the water on the bow. Nick stands behind Roger, trying not to look at the water as the boat throws him around.

He looks at Roger’s back instead, his royal blue suit clinging perfectly to his body. It compliments his beautiful tanned skin well. Nick can’t tell if his mixed up mind is playing tricks on him or if he really wants to kiss the drummer senseless. He ponders that instead of the unnerving water below.

He prays for the boat to stop, but it never does. It speeds along the water as the camera captures what will be edited into their music video. Nick has never liked boats, water, or anything having to do with them, and yet he finds himself here. He’s starting to regret agreeing to this.

Roger looks back at him, eyes locking with Nick’s. His usual pale complexion is even paler than normal, face almost alabaster. He looks terribly ill, knuckles gripping the railing for dear life.

“Are you alright, Nick?” Roger asks, yelling over the wind and the waves. He doesn’t care if they might have to cut this out of the video. He cares more about Nick.

Nick shakes his head, hair blowing in his eyes. The look in his eyes is a cry for help. He tries not to look out, to keep Roger in his line of vision.

Roger thinks fast. He takes a couple steps back, closer to him now. “Hold onto me.”

He extends a hand slowly, unsure of where to put it. He ends up setting it atop his hip, the blue fabric of the suit against his trembling fingers. Nick clutches onto his hips, letting his head fall forward, his vision nothing but blue. This shade of blue doesn’t bother him; if anything, it soothes him.

Roger waits for the crew and the others to notice the two of them. Thankfully, they’ve stopped filming and it’s time to head back to shore. He feels the boat slow down, finally, though the ocean wind is still strong.

“We’re heading back,” Roger tells him, feeling the weight of his body against his. He’s daydreaming about different things now. “I’ll go back down inside with you, if you want.”

“Let’s go,” is all Nick says.

Roger turns around and takes him by the hand, leading him to the steps. Nick sighs in relief as he opens the door, the swaying letting up. His vision takes a moment to return to normal, Roger squeezing his hand for reassurance.

He leads him over to the window seat, Nick shrugging off his baby blue suit, further revealing the striking red button up beneath it. Roger zeros in on the sliver of his chest on show, how the shirt hangs off him slightly. He’s transfixed.

Nick lays back, small body stretched out. An elbow supports him, soft eyes looking over Roger with intent, up and down the length of him. Most of the color has returned to his face, and his cheeks even tint pink, knowing he just very obviously checked Roger out.

“You look a lot better now.” Roger smiles, a little nervous. Nick does that to him, breaks him down and wears his conscience thin.

“I don’t think I can stand another moment up there,” Nick says. “Sit, Rog.”

“Are you sure? There’s not much room—”

“It’s fine, here.” Nick moves over, almost pressed to the window.

Roger sits down next to him, taking off the top of his own blue suit. He’s overheated and Nick is to blame.

Nick sits up and moves closer to him, lips mere inches from his face. A hand comes up to fist the fabric of his white shirt. The tension seems to melt away, Nick no longer trembling. Roger sighs, tilting his head. He knows where this is going and he’s not about to stop it from going there. Not a chance.

“Thanks for looking after me,” Nick starts. “That’s usually Simon’s job.”

“He was too busy fighting the urge to fling himself into the water.”

They both laugh, knowing their frontman’s water loving tendencies all too well. He will eventually do just that. None of them can keep him from the sea.

“I...” Nick trails off, trying to find the right words. “I really like you. If you couldn’t already tell,” he adds, chuckling and looking down.

Roger lifts his chin to look in his eyes again. That confession has him acting on impulse, though maybe it’s more than just impulse at this point. He is stunned silent, not a word comes to mind worth stuttering over.

He speaks in movements instead. Leaning forward, he connects their lips, his eyes slipping closed. A burst of color erupts behind Roger’s lids, his mind saturated in feeling. Nick kisses him back and he is unsure he’ll ever recall how to breathe.

He pushes Nick back down, lips still in motion. Roger hovers over him. The taste of his mouth is enough to leave him in pieces, a hint of cherry lipgloss present. Nick pulls him closer by his tie; endless passion in every action between them.

They part, lungs on fire. Roger dives back in again for another kiss after a deep breath, feeling the boat come to a stop. He then hears a splash, followed by the unmistakable sound of Simon’s laughter.

Nick pulls away, smiling ear to ear. “See? Told you.”

“Tell Simon I’ll look after you from now on,” Roger says, brushing a lock of hair out of Nick’s face. “I’ll uh, make sure you’re not turning green.”

“Will do.”

No longer seasick, Nick realizes he wanted to kiss the drummer senseless all along.


End file.
